When In Rome
by AmberDevil
Summary: In which Jocelyn is a hyper History enthusiast, Jonathan is obsessed with anime, and Clary is severely irritated. "You two! Hurry it up and move your tushes!" -Jocelyn "If anyone asks, I don't know her." -Clary. Sorry, no Jace in this one! R&R please!


**One-shot. My first fic, well not technically but whatever! Contains OOC, obviously. Don't like, don't read. Clary, Jonathan and their single mother Jocelyn go on a trip to Italy. R&R people!**

"You'd think there'd be at least some indication that battles happened here; I mean, this _is _an arena, right?" Clary muttered.

"What kind of indication?" Her brother Jonathan, asked curiously. The red-headed girl gave him a shark-like grin.

"Oh, y'know, like some dried blood or something. Mom did say that the gladiators fought to the death, right Mom?" She tugged on the sleeve of her currently oblivious mother, who looked as if she were in Heaven.

"Huh? Ah, yes, dear, they did, for the personal entertainment of the Roman aristocrats and public." She wrinkled her pale nose. "The Roman Empire was the most civilized? I'd say they were quite barbaric, doing these activities for recreation." Clary rolled her eyes. Her mother was going all History-professor-mode on them again. She and Jonathan shared a knowing look.

"Anyway, Mom, why isn't there any blood or something? All I see is a bunch of moss on rocks." She asked persistently. Jocelyn Fray glared sternly down at her youngest child.

"Think logically, Clarissa. Why would there be? The Roman coliseum is a centuries old structure; in that vast amount of time erosion must have occurred, and rain, so of course there would be no dried blood." She said extravagantly, looking satisfied with herself. Clary slouched in defeat.

"Well, at least if there was some blood this trip would be a whole lot more interesting." Jonathan patted her head as she looked up at him, the sweltering sun setting off his snow-blonde hair.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." He whispered. Clary merely growled and crossed her arms.

Most people would die for the chance to visit Italy, but not her. In her perspective, the city of Rome was filled with rusty buildings and crumbling old architecture. She was forced into coming with her mother and older brother, on the pretense of "family time." She snorted. It wasn't family time; her History-major-mother just wanted to temporarily placate her insatiable thirst for knowledge. Besides, who wanted family time? Twelve-year-old Clary most certainly did not.

To her, it wouldn't be considered family time. What she had wasn't a family; it was pure chaos. Her mother was lunatic university professor, and her brother was a closet nerd. The last part was hard to believe, because, at age fourteen Jonathan Fray was incredibly popular and smart at school. But, being his little sister, Clary had discovered his odd passion for mecha anime and Japanese culture in general. At the time she merely wanted some help from her older brother for her homework, so she had gone to search for him in his room. But instead, being as curious as she was, she had decided to snoop around and stumbled upon his secret stash of comic underneath his bed. He had entered his room again, probably returning from the bathroom, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"You will not tell mom or anyone at school about this, okay?" He demanded. Clary had grinned cheekily.

"Fine, fine, but I want something in return." She said evilly. Jonathan slumped his shoulders.

"What is it?" He asked desperately.

"You have to give me four of the comics you get each month," she proclaimed proudly. At this, the older brother gaped.

"You want to read them too?" He asked confusedly. The younger girl gave a devilish grin.

"Sure, why not? Or would you rather do the dishes for the next two years?" She challenged, a mischievous glint in her eye. Jonathan shook his head.

"No way." Thus, the deal was made. Clary smiled to herself at the memory. But instantly she frowned. _Jeez, couldn't they spray some air freshener in here? It seriously smells, _she thought to herself scornfully. Her mother smiled brightly back at her and Jonathan, green eyes sparkling.

"C'mon, there're a lot more sights to see!" Jocelyn energetically bounced ahead, causing some heads to turn towards them and deliver some peculiar looks. Jonathan and Clary looked at each other dully, and exhaustedly trudged forward, until Jonathan stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Clary snapped, already fed up with the situation.

"This is kind of like a manga; the storyline is simple: a family goes on a trip, what could go wrong? But of course, something goes wrong!" He said, looking down at her excitedly. Clary turned ahead and scowled miserably at the sky.

"Life isn't a manga Jonathan," she deadpanned.

"Hey, you guys! Move it, we need to hurry if we're going to take a taxi to St. Peter's Basilica!" Jocelyn waved enthusiastically at them. Clary immediately looked the other way.

"If anyone asks, I don't know her," she muttered under her breath. Jonathan chuckled and ruffled her hair, much to Clary's annoyance.

"Trust me, _imouto_, no one will." He reassured her. Clary huffed and fast-walked ahead of him, fervently mumbling something along the lines of: "stupid _otaku_."

"Hey, wait up Clare-_chan_!" He yelled shamelessly and ran off after her.

"You two, hurry it up and move your tushes!" Jocelyn hollered back at them.

Clary slapped her face with her hand. _Why oh why did I have to be born with a crazy History freak of a mother, and an annoying otaku brother?! What did I do to deserve this?!_ Making a scene in Italy was not her idea of a good summer vacation.

**No flames, please! :P -Amber**


End file.
